Rio
by thedumpingroundlover
Summary: What if Carmen really went Rio with Esme this is my version of the episode.
1. Chapter 1

Rio

"What's going on, why aren't you dress?" Carmen questioned.

A tall red hair lady with a black dress walked down the stairs.

"Is this your friend Esme, invite her in I have got to go to work now." the woman said as she grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

"I don't understand I thought we were going to Rio." I questioned.

"We are but I had to wait till my mum went" Esme replied, "I will get changed now I'll be ten minutes."

At the dumping ground.

"Why are you looking up Esme in the yellow pages?" Johnny questioned

"If I tell you, you have got to promise not to tell anyone."

"Ok I promise" he replied half asleep.

"Carmen running away to Rio with Esme and now I am going to try and stop her." I said as I grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

At Esme's house

"Taxi's here" I called

"Ok I have got my bags and I am ready" Esme said as she walked down the stairs with a white dress on with red flowers a bit like what she was wearing yesterday.

They grabbed their bags and walked out the door.

"I am so excited" Carmen said as she sat down and smiled at Esme.

The car drove out the house.

Lily's pov

"Wait" I shout as I see the car go out the drive way I run to the house but the car was too fast.

Tears start to run down my face I am too late.

I get my phone out and start to dial a number.

"Johnny, I need you help" I say sobbing

"Why what is it he" says half asleep are you alright.

"Yes, its Carmen she has actually gone I didn't think she would actually go through with it though." I reply in tears

"What I need you to do is go into the office and get my passport then go in my room in the top draw in my room there is a purse with some money in I need you to bring it I will meet you at the bus stop" I say in a very pleading voice.

"Ok I will be there as soon as possible." he replied as he starts sneaking around the room.

"What are you doing" harry said as he followed me into lily's room "you can't take her stuff."

"You can't tell anyone but I am going on a trip to Rio" with Lily and Carmen.

"Ok" he said as he ran into the toilet

I snuck down stairs into the main office, keys already on the side I went over to the cabinet and then pick up the box with the passports in I picked to up put the box back and ran upstairs to get my bag, ran back down a left through the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carmen pov**

"Omg I am so excited" I squealed as we arrived at the airport "I can't believe we are actually going"

"I have just got to phone my dad he will send a private jet over but I don't know how long It will take" Esme replied

**Lily pov**

"Your finally here" I said as the bus pulled up with Johnny walking off with bags in his hand I ran up and hugged him then took out my phone and started to call a taxi.

"Why have you got all those bags" I question?

"Well I can't let you go on your own to Rio can I" Johnny replied with a smile on his face.

"Well I have order tickets online and looked up the flights so let's go get Carmen" he said as he held the door open to the taxi, I sat down in the car and smile it was still early but I was confused, annoyed. Everything that was happening with mike and Carmen still went to Rio and I am the one having to go and rescue her.

"I can't believe Carmen has been so stupid she has actually gone" I say to try and make the journey less awkward.

"I know but we are going to get her back, make sure she don't get on the flight, why don't you ring and tell her we are coming after her, then maybe she will change her mind." He told me reassuring.

**Carmen pov**

"Oh I got a call from Lily, should I answer it" I question "tell her I am ok"

"No she will make you change your mind, the jet will be here soon my dad said and we will arrive in Rio" she said trying to convince me changing my mind.

I get a text though, from Lily, *you can't go to Rio, I am being serious, I'm in the taxi now I will follow you to Rio please just listen don't go everyone will miss you. Love Lily*

"You are coming" Esme sighed as she looked over my shoulder. "You want to tour the world, why not start now with me, I am your friend and we both want the same things" she told me reassuring.

"So what it like In Rio" I asked as I want to know what to expect.

"It's amazing its hot and there are beaches there is so much to do and my dad he has got a big house out there and we will be able to stay there for however long we want."

"It sounds amazing now it's time to go and get the passports checked." I say as the trip flashes up on the screen

**Lily's pov**

"Quick, the plane leaves in 15 minutes and we have got to go through passport control" Johnny said as he grabbed my hand and ran to the passport control area.

*5 minutes later*

"Look Carmen" I shout as I notice a girl in pick entering a private jet in front of the plane.

"It's got to be her" I say as I stared to run over.

"Stop" a man I uniform says as he says no passengers beyond this point.

"Carmen" I scream now in tears she turns but carries on entering the plane.

"Come on get on the plane" Johnny say putting and arm around me as we walk up the steps.

**The dumping ground**

"Has anyone see Johnny, Lily or Carmen"tee askes as she walks into the kitchen.

"No" most people reply.

"They gone to Rio" harry says with his face half full of cereal.

"What" everyone say with their mouths wide open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Carmen pov**

I turn and see Lily she see me and shouts my name I carry on walking and see tear streaming down her face this is my choice now I can't stop I am going to Rio it's the start of my adventure.

"Was that Lily" Esme asks me

"Yer" I reply trying to hold back tears

"Is she really going to come all the way to Rio just to try and stop you she questions?"

"Obviously she is my best friend she will do anything to make me come home" I said as I took my seat

"Oh but we are here now we can't not go we have got the tickets"

"Yer" I sighed

**The dumping ground**

"What do we do" Gina said to mike in the office

"We could go after them" mike replied

"But you are too ill I will go" Gina said as she grabbed so files and went to the computer to book a flight

*knock knock*

"If you are going to Rio please can I come because Johnny Lily and Carmen are there and they will listen to me?" tee pleaded

"I don't know we will be putting another child's life at risk" Gina muttered

"Please"

"Ok just this once" mike said nodding to Gina.

**Lily pov**

"Come on" Johnny said putting his arm around me.

We walked on the plane and went to find out seats.

"This is all my fought" I say in tears

"I practically told her to go Rio; I had a go at her before she left" in even more tears.

"It's not your fault it was her chose to go and don't worry we will get her to come home she will listen to you she always does." He said reassuring

"Yer" I sigh

"Think about it we are kind of going on a holiday it will be quite fun" he said nudging me

I smirk.

"So why did you come with me to Rio then." I question.

"Well I couldn't let you come on your own could I?"

"Yer but the real reason" I pleaded

"I don't know" he sighed

"It's Esme isn't it, you want to see her again don't you" I ask

"No, there are other reasons." He replied

"You just want to see her, it's obvious." I joke

"Yer whatever" he laughs

"Do you think everyone will be worrying, do any of them know where we are?"

"I told harry but I told him not to tell anyone, what about the letter is it at home." he said

"What if he don't say, if they never no where we are, I brought the letter with me so they may never no" I said confused.

"Well I am going to sleep now wake me up when the journey is over" I sigh

"Night"


	4. Chapter 4

**Johnny POV**

I wake up and start look around I forgot I was on a plane so I was a bit startled at first then I feel a tight grip around my waist and a head on my chest, I turn and see Lily she is sound asleep but she looks so pretty, I just stare at her and start to nod back off to sleep.

*2 minutes later*

*Please fasten your seat belt and get ready for landing*

"Lily wake up" I say shaking her she looks up at me and turns bright red.

"Sorry" she said as she moves her arms away and look out the window.

"Lily you need to fasten your seat belt we are landing now" I say smiling at her.

She was staring out the window and I sat there awkwardly twiddling my thumbs.

"So what are you thinking about" I say slowly trying to make conversation.

"Just about my dad" she sighed. "I don't think he know that I am here but anyway I don't go back to his till several days"

"Are your ears popping" I question.

"Yer well bad" she replied laughing.

"Yawn it really helps" I say as we start yawning about ten times looking like complete retards.

We got up and started walking off the plane.

"We are in Rio" she sighed sadly. "It feels a bit weird different hotter."

"Yer but it's nice here" I reply.

*bring bring*

"It's tee shall I answer it" I ask

"Course" she replied

(**Bold Johnny**_, italic tee_)

**Hi tee**

_Johnny I have been trying to call you for like an hour_

**We have been on the plane **

_What so you really are in Rio_

**Yer**

_Are you alright_

**Yer why wouldn't I be**

_Are you with Lily and Carmen?_

**I am with Lily but we ate going to find Carmen now**

_Ok well hurry I and Gina are going to come to Rio_

**Well you can't the next flight isn't until tomorrow night**

_Ok, well will wait here_

_**We will be home then if we find Carmen or not, that's when it is booked for**_

_Well I and Gina are at the airport now, we are booking a room for the hotel tonight and then we will like wait for you_

**Yer ok we will come back ok**

_Please find Carmen_

**We will try but she won't answer her phone**

_Ok but call me when you find her_

**Sure will do bye see you tomorrow**

_Bye I miss you._

**Carmen pov**

"We are actually in Rio" I squeal

"I know it's amazing right." Esme asked

"I have got 7 missed calls 2 from tee and 5 from Lily."

"So" Esme questioned

"Well I guess I better call Lily, tell her I am fine."

"If you have to then" Esme sighed

(**Carmen, **_Lily)_

_Hello_

_Hi Lily, you called I see that you have got my letter_

_Yer I got that hours ago_

_Well I am here in Rio_

_Yer so am I_

_So you actually go on the plane then_

_Yer and I'm here to stop you from going_

_Well I can't I am already in the car going to Esme's house I don't know where I am_

_Well I am at the airport seriously I need you to come back_

"_Well Carmen has made up my mind" Esme said snatching the phone off me and hanging up._

"_Esme" I shout "what did you do that for"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Lily pov**

"Esme hung up on me" I shout

"So what's happening?" he questions

"She's not coming" I reply

"Why" he askes

"Esme has taken her to her house she has no idea where she is and don't think she will be able to get to the airport"

"Quick lets go get our luggage and find shelter" Johnny said as it started to pour down with rain.

**Carmen pov**

"You're not really thinking of going back are" she questioned.

"I don't know they are here in Rio and mike is ill I want to be there with them all." I reply

"Well, you choose to come here in the first place" she said annoyed, "I didn't force you."

"I never said you did and only now I have realised how stupid I have been"

"Look if you really have to go back you can but stay the night it is raining and its cold."

"Ok, thanks" I say smiling

**Lily pov**

"Where are we going to stay to night" I question as we walked out in the rain trying to find somewhere to stay

"We could always find Esme's house" he asked

"She lives to too far away, and it's pouring with rain we need to find shelter quick"

"So we can always go and find her" he pleaded

"Johnny just shut up about her she is stopping Carmen from coming back and all you care about is her" I shout

"No I don't but she might have so where for us to stay" he said with a big grin on his face

"I knew that this was the only reason that you came to Rio" I say with a lot of anger

"No it's because of you" he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me I and started kissing me, I kissed back. We were kissing for about a minute when there was a big clap of thunder I pulled away and screamed.

"Quick in here" he said pulling me under a shelter of an old run down shop outside the airport.

He stared kissing me again.

I pulled away and asked "I thought you liked Esme"

"No I like you; she was just a cover up like the other girls, lizanne for example." He smiled then said "plus I like seeing you jealous"

"I don't get jealous" I say defensively

He laughs "what about yesterday when she was round, when I was chatting her up and when I asked you to ask her questions you wouldn't of said yes if I didn't say please, also on the stairs when I asked you, you looked incredibly annoyed."

"No I wasn't stopping lying" I say slapping him playfully.

"What are you doing" I say as he starts taking blankets out of his bag.

"Making us a bed to sleep in, we don't have enough money for a hotel." He reply's looking up and smiling.

He lay down and tapped the side of the bed and said "come it getting late."

I lay down in the bed made up of blankets and clothes, "night" I say sleepy

"We will find Carmen tomorrow" he said as he settls down.


End file.
